villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricks and Puzzles
Prolouge In the void, a figure stands alone. “ARGH!!!! I can take it! Someone, anyone GET ME OUT!” The characters rage seemed to go out of control. In a blinding rage, the character sends huge orbs of fire flying in every direction. “ As if in response to the figures words, an orange cloaked creature comes opens a hole in the void and enters. “Hello.” The figure stops and looks in the direction of the voice, “Hello?” Can it be? Did someone open… When the figure laid his eyes on the creature he drew a breath. There the stranger was. But it wasn’t….human. It was more like a cloak with, glowing orange eyes. “I am here to set you free from your prison.” The figure’s face turned from that of awe to that of joy. “Its…Its actually happening.” The figure sid as if he thought he was dreaming. With no hesitation the figure flew through the portal with a smug grin on his face. He looked back to see if the creature was also going to come out of the portal but nothing was there. The figure frowned, confused, but he shook it off and started in the direction of the nearest planet. As he flew the figure thought to himself. That…thingy has no idea what it just did. On Tregon (Those who wish to participate may do so by editing under here.) It was an unusually cold day on the plane of Tregon. Clouds were everywhere in the sky, the sky itself was dark, yet the people were very active. Going to parks, movie theaters, and other recreational activities. Arbiter, however, joined none of them, and contented himself by sitting in the shade of a tree, meditating. Tueor by coincidence was resting on the same tree, trying to catch up on his sleep after a long morning of hero work. A portal opens up, and Jeniyus steps out onto Tregon. Holding her blue sword in front of her, she looks around for any supervillains to fight. Then, she lowers her sword. "What the hell? The website said that there were plenty of supervillains here." She shakes her head and sighs. "That's the last time I use Bing." Tueor wakes up at the sound of Jeniyus's voice. "What? You used Bing? That never works, always use google." Jeniyus, not even looking around for the source of the voice, shouts, "I know, right?! Google is tops!" "Yeah, totally." Tueor stand up and walks over to Jeniyus. "Hey there." "Hi..." Jeniyus raises her sword again. "Are you a supervillain?!" Tueor folded his arms. "Why would you think that?" Jeniyus pouted. "Because Bing said...that the area was filled with supervillains..." "Bing said that. There are a lot of supervillains but not right now." As if in to response to Tueors words the city in downtown started going crazy. People were running everywhere. Jeniyus looks over to the town. "Well, I guess we should go check that out..." "Yeah, we should. Lets go." Tueor startes running toward the town. Jeniyus follows, running close behind Tueor, holding her sword out to her side. In the town, Tueor stops a man who ran right next him. "Calm down sir, whats happened?" The man frantically said, "You havent heard? The planet of this president is dead!" Tueors eyes open in shock. "What? How?" The man hurredly answers "He was turned into rocky road ice cream and melted into a puddle!" With that the man ran off into the crowds of the city. A looke of pure bewilderment came over Jeniyus. "Rocky road ice cream?" "Hmm.... thats odd. How and why did this happen?" Tueor turns to Jeniyus, "Do you know?" "Nope. The only other supervillain I know is a cat burglar." Jeniyus looks around the chaotic crowd. "Maybe somebody saw who did this?" "I doubt it. If something like this could really happen, the murderer could have been anywhere. Jeniyus turns to Tueor. "What should we do?" "We will have to find him. But we will need Arbiters help." "Lead the way." Tueor and Jeniyus walk over to where they both see Arbiter. "Tueor, Jeniyus." Arbiter says, not even bothering to pause from his meditation and open his eyes. "You need not tell me anything. I can see all and hear all on this world. And I can tell that we have an interesting murderer with a childish sense of humor running amok. His power... rivals mine." "What? But your power is insane. He rivals it? Oh boy....Do you know where he is?" Tueor asks. "I am already trying to find him." Arbiter said. "I can see this entire planet with my mind..." "And?" "...and I am having a difficult time doing so. A planet is a large thing- be patient." "Fine." Tueor folds his arms and waits patiently. "Arbiter's eyes suddenly open; golden light seems to shine from them. "I think I've located a man that fits our description." he said. "In fact, after searching over half of your planet, I see that he's not... far from here..." "Really? Lead the way Arbiter." With that the three ran to a small grove just outside of the city. There they encountered a strange figure resting in the shadows of one of the trees he was sitting in. As soon as they could see him, he saw them. As they looked at the figure he studied them with bright orange eyes that seemed to have life in them. "Well, hello there!" "Your the one who did this!?" Tueor shouts at the figure. "Why have you done this?" "That is not really your concern now is it?" The figure replied with a dance in his voice. "Why would you need to know?" "Let me ask you one question," Arbiter said. "What do human lives mean to you?" The character floats down out of the tree and stands before them. He stood fairly tall with the most strange attire. He wore gray suit pant and button up shirt and a purple vest with tales on it. His hair was long and dark, and his bangs covered the right side of his face, revieling only his mouth, nose, and his piercing left eye. "It depends on who you are talking about. If I dont know the person, there life has no meaning to me!" Tueor frowned, "What!? That is terrible!" The statement only seemed to cause the figure to smile. "Oh, is it?" "I've heard enough." Arbiter said. In a burst of green flames, his greatsword appears in his hand. "You're no different than the scum I put up with every day; gods and demons who think innocent lives are worth nothing." "Now now. I just said they didnt mean anything to me. I never said that they dont mean anything to anyone else. Tell me, Ryou, are there any human lives that mean anything to you, emotionless one?" The figure asks with a smile on his face. Tueor looks at Arbiter, interested to hear his answer. "There are plenty that I care about." Arbiter said. "And Human Life in general is something that is to be respected." "Sounds interesting. So tell me, why is that?" Tricksters asks. "Tell me why you think it's not." Arbiter reasons equally. Jeniyus eyes the man carefully, her sword at the ready. She could tell that he was insane to a degree. "Hahaha! Thats very much like you Ryou. Ok, if you want an answer here is one of the many reasons I have, there is six billion of them alive. The over population that is occuring is damaging the planet. You must know this Ryou. Dont you?" "....what a stupid reason." Arbiter said. "Nature will take it's course and destroy the extra ones naturally. It is not for us gods to interfere with. Humans are not the playthings of gods." Jeniyus lowers her sword a bit. "Why did you turn that man into ice cream of all things?" "Ryou, I said that it was one of many. And why icecream? Cause I felt like it. I knew that killing him would cause chaos everywhere, and I love it when that happens!" Trickster reply's. "I've heard enough." Arbiter said, his voice becoming dangerous. "To me, you are nothing more than a base murderer who takes joy from the death of others." In a burst of green flame, Arbiter's greatsword appeared in his hand. "I'm tired of dealing with creatures like you- rogue gods who don't give a shit about what they do..." "Oh, I care about what I do. It entertains me!" Trickster said with jubilee in his voice. Jeniyus's glare deepens. "Why do you love chaos so much?" "You want to know? I have been stuck in the void for 1000 years! Its so boring! I only wanted to be entertained but that isnt possible in nothingness. Chaos, on the other hand, is much more entertaing!" "...you have my pity." Arbiter growls. "...but what you are doing isn't chaos. It's imbalance. You are a threat to this universe." "I know that I am. But, then again, thats part of the fun." Trickster deminor changes from one of joy to that of confidence. "I wouldnt suggest trying to fight me." "...That's what every god said to me before I struck them down." Arbiter said. Trickster smiles. "You are a confident one are you? Lets just test our your power now shall we?" With that Arbiter, Tueor, and Jeniyus dissapers. In a dark nothingness Arbiter find himself standing alone. Quickly assessing the situation, Arbiter searches the universe with his mind, locating a nearby galaxy. A ring of energy begins to form around the galaxy slowly. Arbiter then quickly focuses on the situation at hand, looking around in the nothingness. "...nothingness." Arbiter says. "A paradox in itself." Chapter 2 Arbiter vs Trickster "Yes it is." A voice just like Arbiter agrees. "...this saddens me. It truly does." Arbiter said. "I never thought this would happen to you... Satin Autrum." Trickster appears in front of Arbiter. "Oh really? you didnt think that I would get bored after 1000 years of nothing? Surely you knew something like this would happen!" "...Tell me what happened to you." Trickster suddenly becomes serious. His whole aura becomes that of seriousness. "I honestly dont know. I know I have become what I tried to stop, but It cant be helped." "...That's what I thought too when I began to erase the universe." Arbiter said. "But after battling a firey little heroine and her ragtag band of heroes, I learned to control the forces that once controlled me. She taught me that nothing in this universe has to be absolute." "I wish it was true." Trickster says, still really serious. "But, this boredom cannot be cured by a mere game of chess. I have been too less excited, you cannot understand. The only thing that kept me sane was trying to become stronger, so that I could open a portal out of the nothingness." "I spent over 1000 years as an insane monster, who sought the power to tear the universe apart. I succeeded in gaining this power, but then my sanity returned. I wished to stop, but I believed that it was impossible. Until I was halted and shown the error of my ways by forces greater than you or I could ever hope to conquer. But if you truly are too bored- how about you battle me on even ground?" Trickster continues to frown. "Right now, I do wish to fight you but if you wont fight... I will do what you wish though. As soon as I am done testing the other two. It might take a while." "No, no... I suggested a battle on even ground." Arbiter said. "As powerful as I am, I can sense that you have a massive advantage here in this empty void... and it wouldn't be fun at all if you simply crushed an opponent like nothing, now would it?" "I know that I have an advantage. I am merely testing your skill. Besides, I am not as powerful as you think right now." Trickster states. "...fine. One more thing." Arbiter said. "Yes Ryou?" Tricskter responds. "Do you remember our promise?" Trickster takes a step back. "You remember our promise?" "Of course. I do not forget easily." Trickster laughs to himself. "I see. Very well." (Edwin, I know what the promise will be now. Dont worry about it.) With that the Trickster sends out a beam of orange energy from his hand at Arbiter. Arbiter opens a small portal, and the orange beam disappears within. Thrickster open a portal right before it that opens right in front of Arbiters face. "Hm." Arbiter disappears; the orange beam sails into the distance (imagine how fast that scene took place- Facebook-chat me the promise) "This session, is now over." Trickster replies and with a flash, everything is gone. Jeniyus vs Trickster Jeniyus looks around. "Where...?" "Welcome, to The Void!" Trickster yells as he appears in front of Jeniyus. "What you are not surrounded by is Nothingness. The Void isnt and is, if you know what I mean." Jeniyus glared at him. "What do you want?" "Nothing much." Replied the overly joyful character, "I just want to test you. Find out how you would fight me, your stratagies. What makes your mind tick." Jeniyus raises her sword up in front of her. In spite of her determined countenance, she thought, "I'm gonna' die..." Trickster frowned. "Why would I kill you. I have no reason for doing so, so dont worry about your life." Jeniyus gasped. "You can read my mind? And what do you mean you have no reason for doing so? I'm a threat to you and your goals!" "Yes, I can peek into the minds of others. It helps me see their thinking process. And even though you are a threat to my entertainment, I dont want to kill you. Not yet. It would be all to easy to do it now in a one on one. I just want to see how you fight, and take you all on in a one on three!" Jeniyus's eyes reflected sadness. She thought, "Yeah, I'm gonna' die." Then, she glared and swung her sword at him, unleashing a wave of psychic energy at the Trickster. Trickster held out his hand and cause the wave to bend around him and disapear. Trickster smiles. "With that kind of attitude of course your going to die! You are really going about this the wrong way!" Trickster launches a giant ball of purple fire at Jeniyus. Jeniyus yells in surprise at the attack, and raises a psychic barrier around herself, blocking the attack. "What do you mean?" "Your attitude can change how hard you try and in turn how well you fight. If you think your going to die, then you stop trying, and because you lack motivation to try you will die. See what I mean?" Jeniyus's shoulders slump. "You know, for a villain, you're awfully encouraging." She swung the sword several times, unleashing several waves of energy at the Trickster. Trickster jumps up and down, left and right to avoid all of the energy waves. "I may in some view be bad, but I am most certainly not a villain." "Well, you certainly fit the description that Aceron laid out, that's all I'm saying," she states calmly. Then, she raises her hand, and a diamond-shaped materialization of psychic energy appeared in front of her hand. It shot towards the Trickster. "I am aware of that." Trickster says as he jumps into the air to avoid the diamond of energy. "But I prefer to be neutral." Jeniyus kneels down, and places her hands on the ground. Several blasts of psychic energy come up out of the floor, trying to hit Trickster. All of them hit Trickster and damage his clothes. But strangly did nothing to him. Jeniyus, undeterred, presses her hands together, and an explosion of psychic energy emanated from her. Trickster hold out his hand and catches the energy and keeps it at bay without breaking a sweat. "Well, arent you a fiesty one? I like that though." "Lets see what you do about this." As soon as the energy fades from the Tricksters hand he fires a beam of Orange energy out of the plam of his hand. Jeniyus attempted to run out of the way. The Trickster moves his hand to follow Jeniyus with the beam of energy. "You wont be able to outrun this forever." "This session, is now over." Trickster replies and with a flash, everything is gone. Tueor vs Trickster Tueor looks around at the void surrounding him. "What is going on?" "Im testing you." Trickster replies as he decends from above. "Lets see what you have got." Tueor frowns. "Your testing me? How?" "I want to see how you fight, your stragegies, your abilities, everything. It will all come into play." Trickster says as he smiles. "Have it your way." Tueor rushes at Trickster and attemps to hit him. Trickster steps to the side and hits Tueors side with his palm. "Fool." Tueor gets pushed back and then steps and tries a tackle. Trickster gets down on one knew right as Tueor was about to hit him and while he was under Tueor Trickster threw a punch up and hit Tueor in the chest. "Ah!" Tueor yells out in pain. Trickster frowns at Tueor. "This is very dissapointing. How pathetic." Tueor as in a reaction of rage calls his sword of ice to his hand and throws it down in an attemp to stab Trickster. "Thats a little better." Trickster says as puts his hand to the side of the sword making it go off course and nearly hit Tueor in the foot. "Fine," Tueor says, "Ill try harder." With that Tueor steps back and fires a beam of ice at Trickster. "Hahaha! I like the fire!" Trickster says as he stands up and simply blocks the beam with his hand, absorbing the ice into his body. "Now its my turn." Trickster says and with he he sticks his right hand out and fires a beam of energy at Tueor. Tueor reacts by creating an intense beam of light to shoot out of both of his hands and locks with the beam from the Trickster. The Trickster raises and eyebrow. "Your going to try and overpower me? How, naive." The Trickster then throws more energy into the beam coming from his hand, causing the beam from the Trickster to slowly overtake the beam from Tueor. "No!" Tueor shouts and then he puts all he has into the beam to defeat the Tricskter. The Tricskter smiles as all the energy Tueor had only cause the beams to stop moving from where they were. "Alright, your done." Trickster says and throws more energy into the beam and swallows up Tueor. The last thing Tueor sees is the orange light from the beam that Trickster had and.... Chapter 2: New Recruits After the bright flash that all saw they found themselves where they were before in the forest, except that the Tricskter was missing. While they collected themselves they could all hear the Tricksters voice. "I have tested all of you and although you didnt show me everyting you would do, I went into each of your minds. If you three have any hope in stopping me from my fun, you wont be enough. Even together you wont be enough." Tueor looks down at the group helplessly, "he's right you know. The way he deals with things and his power together in that combination, we probably couldn't deal with it." Jeniyus looks to the ground, depressed. "So, what should we do?" Tueor shakes his head. "Im guessing the only thing we can do. Get more people to help. Do you know anyone that can help Jeniyus?" Arbiter sighs. "What our dear friend Trickster didn't understand is that I was testing him as well. I could see the extents of his power, and I could feel him searching our minds, so I kept some things hidden... but our main weakness will be his lack of restraint- We will obviously try our best not to hurt innocents... Trickster won't care if a couple of "precious" lives are lost..." Arbiter then sits down and begins to meditate. "Trickster... no, Satin... I remember our promise... and it will be by my hands that I will save you from this fate. This I swear." '' Arbiter suddenly felt an enormous surge of power flowing through him; countless light-years away, the ring that Arbiter formed around a galaxy became a sphere of power. (M-NUva, this is Arbiter's Ragnarok ability- you've made him that desperate, plus he started it at the beginning of his battle with Trickster...). "Hm...still, we need more people...but where are we going to find anyone that will help?" Jeniyus hesistated at first, but then, she said, "I...know someone who can help." She pulled out her special Aceron villain-contact phone (I just made that up now), and pressed the icon that read: "Metrinos." The phone hummed for a little while, then, Metrinos picked up. "Hello?" Jeniyus responded, "Metrinos, we need you to come help us fight the Trickster." "What? Who is this?" "It's Jeniyus. Look, just come to the planet of Tregon stat!" Jeniyus hung up. In a few minutes, Metrinos appeared in a flash of red light. He looked around, then, looked at Jeniyus, and said, "You rang?" "We need you to help us stop a murderous supervillain named the Trickster." "But all supervillains capable of murderous intent are apprehended by the armed forces and robbed of their powers immediately..." "No, that's on Earth. We're on Tregon now." Metrinos smiled. "Oh, yeah...Well, then, I'll absolutely help you." Jeniyus smiled. "Great!" "We need more." Arbiter said. "What I will attempt is going to be extremely powerful and dangerous, and the more heroes that can occupy Trickster, the better." "Well Arbiter, if you know anyone that can help, do you mind asking them?" Tueor asks. "Already on it." Arbiter said. Mere moments later, as if to emphasize his point, a starship flew overhead, landing nearby. From it's cockpit steps Saber. "This better be worth my time, Arbiter..." Saber growls. Nearby, with a small burst of pink energy, Nebula appears with Ruichi. "Oh, goody!" Nebula squeals with glee. "Is this a friendly get-together?" Nebula's lightheartedness helped lift the mood a little bit but the feeling of what was going on was still on alls shoulders. "No.." Tueor responded. "Not this time. And thanks for joining Saber." "...whatever." Saber muttered. "Awww..." Nebula moaned. "All you guys ever do is fight... we need to have fun sometime!" Metrinos stands closer to Jeniyus, a little frightened of Nebula. "Yes we should," Tueor responds. "But right now we are fighting an enemy more powerful that you would think." Suddenly a figure black stealth-suit with red stripes running down the lower-legs and arms as well as a mask that covers his entire face that is also black with red stripes running down either side of the face walks into view - he carries two large knives with him and comes to a stop nearby. Tueor looks at the figure. "Who are you?" Tueor looks back, "Anyway, for those of you who are just joining us, there is some stuff you need to know...' Metrinos crosses his arms, and leans against Jeniyus, waiting for the explanation. The figure looks at Tueor "..I'm the guy with the knives, who are you?" he replies with a gruff voice, brandishing the blades as he looks from each of the gathered figures - sizing each one up as if ready to strike at any point. "Im Tueor, the hero of the Light." Tueor says. "Anyway, Arbiter said earlier that he peaked into Tricksters mind, I wanna know what he found out..." The figure snorts ever so slightly as he laughs slightly "..hero of Light, eh? you remind me of some of the kids I come across back home - calling themselves heroes and trying to save the world.. still, beats trying to destroy it.. do you guys always go invading other folks minds or is this Trickster just special?". "Well, you see, Trickster is very...unusual. He turned the president to ice cream and it seems that he engaged us all in combat and peaked into our minds to see our potential at the same time. That rediculous to me..." The figure stares for a moment, "... you sound just like Striker, only he tried to tell me ice-cream was actually part of a plan by some elite group of criminals to slowly get people addicted to drugs.. I'll say to you what I said to him... you're f***ing crazy.." "Or is he?" The Trickster decended from the sky. "I see you gathered more people for your cause. I have to day, you did better than I expected." Trickster says to the group. "Hm...you might actually have a chance of stopping me. Not likely though!" Trickster says. The figure looks to Trickster and thinks, "hmm.. powerful, arrogant.. most likely insane.. your typical super-villain wannabe.. oh well.. think fast.." - he proceeds to toss a knife towards Trickster, which moves with surprising speed and accuracy across the air. Trickster simply and easily catchs the knife between his fingers, then throws it at his feet. "You are going to have to try a LOT harder than that to kill my my friend. You see, I am beyond your years of experiance." The figure just looks to Trickster and comments "..if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead". "...you'd be hard-pressed to do so, my friend." Arbiter says, finally speaking. "...as childish as this man seems to be, he is what is known as a Void-Master; a powerful entity who is in control of the Void. He has cosmic powers similar to mine, but instead has powers over chaos and nothingness as opposed to my powers of Balance. All he wants to do... is toy with us..." The figure looks to Arbiter "..it's funny.. I see your lips moving.. I know your talking to me.. yet all I can hear is "blah blah blah"..". Jeniyus summons her sword, and watches Trickster cautiously. Metrinos uncrossed his arms and stood up straight. Smirking, he said, "So, you're the Trickster? You must be one heck of a monster. It's not everyday that I team up with ''heroes." The figures looks to Metrinos "who says I'm teaming up with you? I'm here to deal with that.." he motions towards Trickster "..if you get in my way.. then I also deal with you.." he notes. Metrinos raised an eyebrow at the figure. "Well, you're not a very nice fellow, are you?" Jeniyus looked to Metrinos. "Metrinos, don't start a fight with that guy." The figure seems to act strange when Metrinos says this, as if glancing around - he then takes a hand over to her mask and takes it off, revealing a badly burned face covered in scars: his look is that of a madman "..you have no idea.." he says before slipping the mask back on and turning to Jeniyus. "..relax, I'm not here to play "what's the smell" with some punk.. not when we have this "Tracker" thing to deal with.." the figure says, motioning once again to Trickster. Jeniyus looks back to the Trickster, and her sword begins to glow a blue aura. "I really hope we can beat him," she said, quietly. Metrinos looked up at the Trickster, still smirking. He chuckled villainously, and his fists began to glow a dark purple aura. Arbiter steps back and begins to charge up power. Trickster frowns. "Enough." He throws his hands to the ground a a shockwave the rose to 100 feet shot out in all directions, knocking everyone back considerably. "I hate bickering. Its not fun, unless Im the one causing it." Jeniyus slowly gets up, a little dazed from the shockwave. She looks around at her comrades, and thought, "My God, if he has this much power, how are we ever going to beat him?" Arbiter is thrown back, but remains hovering in the air, still charging up power. Trickster looks at Arbiter, "Nice try." With that he reaches out and starts to absorb some of the power that Arbiter is charging. "I can have you using that against me can I?" Arbiter doesn't react as Trickster feels the power he absorbed begin to spread all over his body. Instead, Arbiter continued to charge up power. Trickster frowns. The rushes up to Arbiter and gives him a square punch in the face. "I told you to stop." Arbiter takes the punch, but continues anyway. "No." he says. "I won't." Jeniyus's sword glows as she charges a small amount of power. Then, she unleashes a psychic wave at Trickster. The Trickster seeing the wave out of the corner of his eye turned and grabbed the wave and threw it at Arbiter. "I warned you Ryou...stop!" Metrinos gets up, having been unconscious for a few moments. "Ugh...what happened?" He looks up at the Trickster, smirks, and rises into the air to meet him. "I will not stop." Arbiter said; the wave that Trickster threw at Arbiter passed through him almost harmlessly. "I swore that I would save you from the Void all those years ago... and that's what I will do. Do you want me to stop? Kill me, then." Blight suddenly leaps up and throws several knives in an erratic pattern around Trickster, rolling across the ground as he notes: "..don't mind me cutting in, folks..". Trickster looks at the knifes heading in his direction. Suddenly they all turned into baseballs which the Trickster proceeded to catch and throw back at Blight, but on there way back to Blight they turned back into knifes. Metrinos raised his hand, and a thin barrier surrounded the Trickster. "That ought to hold you." Trickster gives a cold glare at Metrinos and without even blinking caused himself to move outside the barrier. Simlpy walking through it. Metrinos's eyes widened. "Impossible!" "Nope. I can use the void to walk through objects." Arbiter leaps back a small distance. "ORDER!" he shouts; Arbiter uses all of the power that Trickster absorbed from him in one massive attack meant to stun his body and mind for a time; at the same time, Arbiter attempts to invade Trickster's mind with his psychic prowess. (This isn't a godmod- Arbiter charged this attack for the last five or so turns...) Trickster, not really suprised at the power of the attack just stood there and took the hit. But, he created a massive shield over his mind so that Arbiter couldnt get into it, and then started attacking everyone mentally. You have no hope of winning... A voice in everyone's mind said. Blight dodges the Trickster's attacks and thinks, "..hmm.. I see.. a warper.. this should be fun.." - he takes some daggers from his seemingly endless supply and digs into a pocket, taking out a small bottle of liquid which he pours over the daggers "..anyone got a light?" he yells out ominously. Jeniyus snaps her fingers a few times, and a small, blue, psychic flame appears over the palm of her hand. "Will this do?" Blight shrugs and ignites the liquid using the flame, making the daggers glow blue as he hurls them back at Trickster "..flame is flame I guess.. something tells me this isn't going to do anything anyway.. but it's all I got..". Trickster using his mind (as he cant move right now) stopped the knives then made them float around him, kind of as a shield to block phisical attacks.'' It wont work.'' The voice of the Trickster rand in everyones mind. Metrinos glared, and said, "There has to be something that can hurt you." Jeniyus yelled, "Everyone attack him at once!!" She raised her sword up and slashed the air diagnally, unleashing a large, psychic wave of energy at the Trickster. Metrinos raised his hand, and shot a series of small, dark purple pellet rays at the Trickster. The knives around the Trickster start to spin rapidly and reflect back at the attackers. The Trickster starts concentrating Arbiters mind. Searching for something. Arbiter fights back, gaining access to Trickster's mind while Trickster is focused with Arbiter. (M-NUva, the above will lead into the thing that we planned...) Jeniyus and Metrinos shielded themselves with energy barriers. While Trickster and Arbiter fight each other mentaly the ground underneath them starts to rise. Boulders in the area become wightless, trees become uprooted, the very ground itself started to rise in the air. Trickster relentlessly and unmercilessly ran through the memories in Arbiters mind. And Arbiter did the same. Just as it seemed that everything in the area was going to be destroyed just by this mental brawl it stopped. Tricksters eyes widened and his iris shrunk. "No..." He said as (him now being able to move) he fell to his knees and closed his eyes. "HOW!?" Trickster yells as he jumps up into the air. Right after he looks at all the "Heros" staring at him, noticing the tears running down his face, he vanished. Tueor looks around. "What just happened?" The mental strain that Arbiter had to undergo while invading Trickster's mind causes him to collapse onto the ground, panting heavily and clutching his head. Tueor walks up to Arbiter. "You alight?" Still holding onto his head, Arbiter places a hand on Tueor's shoulder and uses it to pull himself up and regain his balance. "...just fine..." "What happened? I havent seen you this beaten up since...ever!" "Psychic battles are taxing on both the mind and the body, especially if both opponents are on a cosmic level of power." Arbiter retorts. "Well then..." Jeniyus gazes up at the Trickster. "He's like a deity," she thinks with fear. "And I'm just a mortal..." ---- Trickster walked in an area where only grass and trees stood. He walked around in disbelief. Nothing seemed to be here besides vegetation. 'That cant be right though...' Trickster thought as he looked at the green around him. 'My people should be here.' As he stood wondering what happened he walked over to the next tree but before he reached it his foot fell through the ground and he fell into a hole in the ground. As Trickster picked himself up he looked around and realized where he was. His eyes grew wide with shock. "This..." He said out loud but didnt finish his sentence. Suddenly he knew what happened. Why his people werent here, why there was vegatation around and not houses. "They..." Trickster growled as he clenched his fist. His orange eyes filled with wild rage turned white so his iris's disappeared and then objects around him started to float into the air. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Trickster yelled then faster than the human eye could see he flew out of the hole in the ground an to the nearest city. Chapter 3: Revenge of the Fallen Flying high above the city, bustling with people Trickster stood looking down on the people with eyes that knew pain and a face stained with tears. "All humans will pay for what they have done." He whispered to himself as he raised his hand to which a giant orb of orange energy appeared. Without any notice he dropped the orb, sending it flying towards the city. A gigantic, glowing circle manifested beneath the orb, catching it and absorbing it's energies. Arbiter flew into the air above the orb, keeping his distance from Trickster. Trickster glared at Arbiter. "What are you doing?" Jeniyus appeared on the ground below. She looked up at the Trickster, and summoned her sword. Metrinos appeared in a flash of purple light on the ground near Jeniyus. Category:Story Category:M-NUva Category:Supernatural Category:Everyone